Yet Another School Story
by Mysia Ri
Summary: AU The gang are all in high school! After the death of their parents, Marik must find a way to cope with custody issues, social services, and passing high school all without losing his sanity. With his friends there to help him, he might yet succeed. YAOI


AN: Yes I know this isn't Hikari to Yami no Enishi. Or SideQuest. Or any of the otehr stories I need to update. But this idea came to me earlier today so I decided to at least write the first chapter.

AU. Likely to end up with the same pairings as always: Puzzle, Tender, Bronze, Puppy. Marik's OC siblings are in here (Rajan and Petri primarily but maybe Zahira and Aasera can have more of a role than a passing reference this time). Everyone's in high school until otherwise stated or obviously not in high school (for example: Sugoroku Mutou is not a high school student :| ) Oh and set in a Japanese school which means it follows the Japanese school calendar of starting in the spring (April I believe). The story begins after the summer break.

Anyway, give it a shot and tell me what you think. Lots of ideas to go with this! :3

* * *

It was always the same dream that wake Marik at six thirty am. Ever since that day two months ago when he had found himself in court, his heart beating so loudly and his hands clenched so tightly before him. And that suit, which seemed so constraining and felt so unnatural against his skin. The sound of the judge's verdict and the horrid banging of his gavel on the desk. The frantic cries of his siblings as they were pulled away from him, leaving him alone in the dark court room.

Slowly the seventeen year old dragged himself out of bed, dragging on a pair of pajama pants before leaving his room in a daze. That day had left him scarred badly. He rubbed his arms, his eyes hollow as he stumbled down the hall. It had become a ritual every morning to check. He had to remind himself that he wasn't alone or he knew he would lose his mind. He sighed softly as he opened the first door and caught sight of his first brother, Rajan. Relieved, he felt his stomach untwist and approached the bed, carefully rearranging the blanket so as not to wake him. He glanced around the room with only the dim light coming from the hallway to aid him and moved silently, gathering up the pile of discarded clothes from the day before and straightening the papers and books on the desk so they could be packed away quickly before the usual mad-rush out the door.

Smiling softly to himself, Marik left the room and moved to the next. Unlike Rajan's room, the youngest brother, Petri, wasn't as neat about his belongings. Marik didn't mind, however, and dutifully gathered up his brother's laundry, noting that Petri's school books were already packed away. With a quiet sigh, he left this room as well, closing the door behind him. He cast a glance to the remaining two bedroom on this floor, mourning the fact that his two sisters, Zahira and Aasera, had been sent to a foster home in another school district. They only saw each other on Saturdays and only then for a few hours.

He leaned his back against Petri's door, his thoughts wandering back to what had really happened that day in court. Their parents had been killed in an accident. Being from Egypt and with no immediate family able to take custody of them, they were to be sent into foster care. Marik had taken it upon himself to plead with the court that he could take care of his siblings, even offering to leave school and work full-time. The proceedings had taken two weeks of persistent arguing and several nerve-wracking visits from social services, multiple psychological tests and background checks, as well as much pleading. In the end the judge had decided to award Marik temporary custody of his brothers, being that Rajan was only ten and a half months younger than Marik and already a senior in high school and that Petri was fifteen and in high school as well. Their sisters, however, being 10 and 12, were too young and the judge felt that trying to raise four children by himself would be too much of a strain on Marik. He had also promised that if Marik completed High School and was able to find a job that he would award full custody of all four siblings to him.

Temporary custody, however, meant surprise visits from Social Services to make certain things were going well. Surprise visits meant that Marik was kept on his toes.

Taking a few calming breaths, Marik forced himself to get on with his morning routine. Laundry was set to wash, the dishwasher was unloaded, the trash was bagged to be taken out, and then he would start on breakfast.

He had calmed down considerably and was just cracking his first egg when he saw Petri shuffling into the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Marik told him, hurrying to get him a glass of juice. "First day back to school after summer break so we'll need a big breakfast!"

"How are you so happy?" Petri muttered, taking his juice and plopping down at the table with a yawn. "It's a school day. I hate school."

"No you don't, you're just being a grumpy-butt this morning," Marik replied, smiling brightly as he quickly scrambled eggs, friend bacon, and made toast. He paused in his frantic cooking only long enough to pour Rajan a glass of milk and then plated everything and served them both before himself.

'Happy. I have to be happy," Marik told himself as he ate. They didn't speak much over their meal, each keeping to themselves. Once finished they got everything together and left to catch the bus for school.

Marik checked his bag before leaving and again on the bus to make certain he hadn't forgotten any paperwork he would need to give to the school. He was so anxious that he didn't notice someone sitting beside him until a familiar tan hand was waved in front of his face.

"Ah! Akefia!" He yelped, slamming against the window.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," the other teen tsked, folding his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with you? I haven't heard from you all summer."

"Sorry," Marik sighed, slouching in his seat and clutching his bag against his chest.

""Sorry"?" Akefia scoffed, giving the spiky-haired blond a rather sharp shove in hopes of rousing a different reaction. "What's wrong with you? Did you get neutered or something?"

"Hey Akefia," Rajan cut in, leaning over the back of the seat. "Cut him some slack. We had a rough summer." He paused, glancing at Marik as though deciding how much to reveal to their friend. "A death in the family. Two actually."

Akefia was silent for a moment before nodding slightly and looking away. "You missed a Kaiba-tournament. This time he rented out an entire swanky hotel as had duelists eliminated on each floor. As usual it ended up Kaiba versus Mr. Perfect," he sneered having a deep dislike for Atem for numerous reasons, some of which were made up. "The hotel was on a bitchin' beach though."

"Well maybe next time," Rajan said amiably. "Anything up tonight?"

The rest of the conversation was lost to Marik as he closed his eyes and added Duel Monsters Tournaments to the list of things he would have to give up. 'No more games, I have to stay focused. I have to pass High School, find a job, help Rajan get into college...then focus on raising Petri, Zahira, and Aasera. I don't have time...no time...' He trembled, his eyes flying open and he tried to regain a sense of calm.

As he got off the bus, his feet carried him to the main office of the school but his mind was so distracted by a myriad of questions and possible answers to those questions that he felt cold. He didn't notice others waving at him or calling his name. He didn't even realize he had reached the office until the receptionist rested a hand on his shoulder. He handed over the paperwork he had been given as well as copies of his parents' death certificates. He felt numb as they went over everything with the principal and somehow worse when he left the office and trudged toward second period.

He decided to tell people the simple fact that there had been a death in the family, as Rajan had told Akefia. The omission of who had died or how somehow easier. Most seemed satisfied with the simple explanation and offered condolences.

By the time school ended and Marik arrived home, he felt so drained of energy it was all he could do to drag himself to bed and set the alarm clock. Rajan and Petri would both be at after school activities until six o'clock so he knew he could take at least a small nap.

* * *

AN: Yet another story to work on. *sigh* One day I'll get onto an update schedule...


End file.
